I Want To Join You
by American-Drama
Summary: The reason why Steve wanted to become a vampire at the Cirque du Freak. Sorry if all this is proved wrong at the end of the saga, but I'm only on the third book. Rated M for coarse language.


**I Want To Join You**

**Author's Note: I probably got all of this wrong as I'm only on the third book in the totally awesome Darren Shan saga!! Oh yes, and I don't own any of this, it all belongs to Darren Shan.**

Steve rummaged through the paranormal section of the local library. Ghosts… Ghosts… Ghosts… Poltergeists… Aliens… Monsters… Crop Circles…Vampires. There it was; the book he had been looking for for so long-The Definitive Guide to Vampire Hunting. Steve picked it up off the shelf and carried it home.

* * *

_All vampires may be recognised by scarring of the fingertips, as to become a vampire, the subject is to hold out his hands while a vampire digs his fingernails into its fingertips so it can pump vampire blood into the subject's body. This is the most common example of blooding._ That was the last paragraph he read before falling into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

"STEVEN, WILL YOU GET UP NOW!!" screamed Mrs Leonard. Steve jumped.

"What time do you call this?" groaned Steve turning over in his bed.

"Time to get up. And what's all that tripe you're reading," she snapped, snatching the book from on top of Steve and flicking through it with much disapproval. Suddenly she froze in horror at one of paragraphs. _All vampires may be recognised by scarring of the fingertips, as to become a vampire, the subject is to hold out his hands while a vampire digs his fingernails into its fingertips so it can pump vampire blood into the subject's body. This is the most common example of blooding._

* * *

"Oi, mother, I said where's my book," yelled Steve.

"I threw that disgusting text away Steve. It's not appropriate for a child of your age."

"Child? I'm not a child. I'm a teenager you ignoramus," snorted Steve in disgust.

"You may be 13 years old, but you're still a child in my eyes," argued Mrs Leonard.

"I hate you!! You never appreciate anything I do and I hate you," he cried, storming up to his bedroom.

* * *

As soon as his mum was asleep, Steve retrieved his suitcase from underneath his bed and carried it downstairs, being careful not to make a sound. When he reached the front door, he heard a cold voice from behind him. "And where do you think you're going young man."

"Crap," cursed Steve loudly. He could feel Mrs Leonard frowning behind him.

"I asked you where you are going," she repeated. Steve told her the truth.

"I'm running away. I hate this house, I hate my life, and most of all I hate you!" With that he opened the door and strode out into the night.

* * *

It was seven o-clock in the morning when he arrived at his dad's house, and the sun was up and shining over the hill tops. Steve smiled up at his new home as he knocked on the door, remembering what his dad had told him last time they met. "If that mother of yours gives you any hassle at all, you come straight to me young man. Because you will always be welcome here. Always." Steve knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again. No one answered. Sighing, Steve tried the door to see if it was locked. It wasn't.

* * *

"Dad," called Steve. His voice rung throughout the house. "Dad, where are you?" It was then that he noticed the door to the cellar open. He decided to go and investigate. "Dad?" he asked as he strode down the steps and into the box room. Suddenly, he laid eyes on an old wooden coffin lying amongst the boxes. "Shit," he whispered under his breath as he ran over to open it. There was his dad, lying peacefully in the coffin. But he wasn't dead. Steve stared at him with much curiosity. That was when he noticed ten scars on each of his fingertips. _All vampires may be recognised by scarring of the fingertips, as to become a vampire, the subject is to hold out his hands while a vampire digs his fingernails into its fingertips so it can pump vampire blood into the subject's body. This is the most common example of blooding. _"Jesus Christ!!" he screamed in realisation.

* * *

One year later, Steve was stood in front of another vampire under the name of Vur Horston. It was the vampire on the front cover of The Definitive Guide to Vampire Hunting. This was his one chance to forget about his bitch of a mother who he currently lived with, and to go and live with his father, who actually cared about him. His father who he had fled from when he discovered his dark secret. His father who had actually wanted him. "I want to join you," he said.

**So there you go, my first ever fanfic for Darren Shan. Please, please, please leave a review for both this and An Arctic Mystery if you get chance. Thanks.**


End file.
